Richard McCain
Richard Alexander McCain is the husband of Donna de Burgh and the father of Oliver McCain. He comes from an aristocratic background, his elder brother being the Duke of Swanham. Physical Description Richard is described to have brown-to-grey hair, styled neatly, with slightly downturned eyes, a light brown in colour. He has a square-shaped, slightly wrinkled face, with a very small amount of facial hair. He has pale skin, and stands at 6'2". He always presents himself in a proper manner, dressing neatly in a suit and tie with polished shoes. Personality To most people, Richard is very kind and polite, though his wife Donna accuses him of being rude and disrespectful to her. These are, of course, attention-seeking complaints, as Richard well knows, and he shows a lot of indifference to her attitude, and addresses her complaints with sarcasm. With Oliver, he shows his softest side. For many years, though women believed him to be a decent man, they were more interested in his wealth and status. Biography Early Life Richard McCain was born in Swanham on July 19th, 1938, to Zora and Finley McCain. He was brought up in Swanham Park, his father being the duke. During his childhood, Richard was very close to his brothers, Harold and Blair, while his younger sister Josephine was left out. They were quite troublesome when they were together, but were severely punished by their father when they misbehaved. Richard became interested in starting his own businesses, owning his own stores. As his sister used to babysit Charles Penworth's daughter, Richard was given the opportunity to involve himself in his deals, helping run his businesses, which gave him a good start. After Finley McCain's death in 1963, Richard moved to Ashdale on his own, ready to start a new life. It was there that he met Elizabeth Raven. She was working as her father's secretary when he assisted Richard in buying a home. After five years of courting, they married, and two years later their son Oliver was born. While the family remained happy for just over a year, Elizabeth became ill very suddenly, and died on June 22nd, 1972. After that, Richard became clinically depressed, and struggled to take care of Oliver on his own, needing his mother Zora to help him. It took him a long time to get back on his feet, and though he continued back with his partnership with Charles Penworth, Oliver became his priority in life. Richard met Donna de Burgh when she was working as Penworth's secretary in Tiverton's Ridge. He had seen her serveral times over the years, but decided to act on her interest in his son. After several years of dating, women were mostly fascinated with his wealth and status, and didn't want to raise his son. Donna cared more for his son over his wealth and status, which was the primary reason the relationship worked out, resulting in marriage in 1979. Their marriage lacked love and romance, but it kept a structured household, despite their constant arguements. Richard watched Donna be a mother to Oliver, which was all he really wanted. Between Two Thorns Main article: Between Two Thorns Richard is first seen when Oliver invites Catherine Mercier home for dinner one night. He is very pleased to meet her, but is perfectly aware of Donna's visible hatred towards her. He knows of how Donna is connected to Catherine, but can't understand why she has to be so horrible. Her rude behaviour that night causes Oliver to become upset over the matter, and Richard becomes frustrated at the messes his wife sometimes causes. He eventually talks to her after Oliver reports she has been picking on Catherine at school, which is the reason Donna tries to be more polite around her. Relationships Oliver McCain Main article: Oliver McCain Richard is very close to his son, and he is his main priority in life. Oliver isn't shy about showing his feelings in front of his father, and tells him everything. Donna de Burgh Main article: Donna de Burgh Richard has a very difficult time with Donna, as she deliberately goes out of her way to annoy him. Richard responds to her with sarcasm and indifference most of the time. He cares little for her activities, but feels a very small amount of affection for her. Elizabeth McCain Main article: Elizabeth McCain Elizabeth and Richard had a very happy relationship and a joyful short marriage. In those days Richard was much more fun to be around, and much more easy-going, thanks to his wife's youth and playful attitude. Harold McCain Main article: Harold McCain As boys, Richard was close to both of his brothers. As they grew older, however, he remained close with Harold only. Even though they only see each other a few times a month, they reflect on the old days, and joke and laugh, though they don't always agree with each other. Blair McCain Main article: Blair McCain Richard found Blair very easy to get along with when they were boys, but found him more difficult as Blair went on with his life. Their relationship faltered over time, and they hardly ever see each other, despite living in the same town. Josephine Lyndon Main article: Josephine Lyndon Richard was never particularly close to his younger sister, as they disagreed on many subjects. They only see each other on special occasions. Appearances *''Between Two Thorns'' (first appearance) Category:Characters